A babys party
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Dis throws her new son Kili a party to celebrate his new beginning. Fili gets jealous of his brother getting all the attention. But Dis forgot to tell everyone who will be coming one important thing.


**Hope you all enjoy this new one**

* * *

Dis was finally able to walk around normal again after a week of resting. She had Thorin send out invitations for a baby party much like she did when Fili was born. She was a little disappointed that Kili turned out to be a boy and not the girl she had wanted. But that didn't make her love him any less. She just couldn't keep him out of her arms for very long before she felt the need to pick him up and hold him.

He was just the cutest baby she had ever laid eyes on...next to her first born of course. She knew it was going to be hard to raise both Fili and her new born without the help from her late husband. But Thorin had promised her that he would watch over her small ones whenever she needed him to, and she was grateful for that too. Dis sat down on the edge of her bed looking over at the crib that held her small newborn.

Thorin had bought Kili a strange blanket that looked more like a pouch than anything. "It should fit him well, I had it made for his size." Thorin told his sister as he handed the pouch to her.

Dis looked it over. "Blue should be a good color for him. Too bad it didn't have a strap on it, it would be a good way to carry him around." She said more to herself than to her brother.

"I can have another one made." Thorin said walking over to the small crib that was near his sisters bed. Looking down at his new nephew his blue eyes lighting up. "Good morning Kili." Thorin said to the small dark haired baby.

Kili looked up at his uncle, his big brown eyes shining brightly as he saw his uncle. His small little arms reached up wanting to be held.

"Aww." Thorin reached down grabbing Kili under his arms and lifting him up from the feather bed. "Come here." Thorin held Kili close to his chest humming softy in his ear.

Dis smiled at her brother he acted so different around his nephews than he did around anyone else even around her. It was really the only time she ever saw his soft side. Only when she was hurt did he ever show his other self, his venerable side. He always wanted to be tough and serious around anyone else. He might be a king without a crown but he had an image to keep.

Dis looked down at her bare feet thinking about her late husband. It was sad and truly horrific how her Bili had died, she wouldn't have wished that upon anyone. Thorin had come to her house a week later one night to give her the bad news. She had known and felt it long before he even showed up to tell her. She had a strange feeling ever since she had woken up that day. The moment she looked into Bili's face that morning her gut twisted, she had even asked him to stay even though she knew he couldn't.

He had told her that everything would be ok and he would be back later in the week. Their last kiss was still fresh in her mind and she could still feel his scruffy face against her cheek as he gave her one last hug. She was grateful that Fili had his father's hair, that way she would never forget his beautiful gold locks. She could remember crying for days nonstop, she missed him so much. And Fili was much too young to remember him that much since he was away working. She wondered if it had been her if Fili would have noticed?

"Dis?"

Dis snapped out of her thoughts looking up at her brother confused. "Hu?"

"I think Kili might need a change." Thorin said holding his nephew out and away from his body.

Dis stood up taking her son. "You act like you're going to catch something from him." Dis pulled her son close to her chest nudging her noise to Kili's. "I think he has forgotten how to change a baby." She looked back up at her brother. "That's why you need to go find yourself a wife and have your own little babies." Dis smiled, she loved to tease her brother about stuff like that.

"Maybe one day." Thorin said turning to leave the room. He remembered how horrifying it was to change Fili when he was a baby. He cringed at the thought of one day having to change Kili.

"You're not getting any younger you know." Dis followed her brother into her living room. "You know…" She reached out pulling on the back of Thorin's hair. "I think I even see a few white hairs…That means you're getting o…"

"Don't you dare say it sister!" Thorin shouted turning around giving his sister the evil eye. "I do not have a single white hair!" Thorin turned going to the front door. "I'll be back later before the party starts." He told her after he opened the door. "Don't forget to change him…he stinks." Thorin said with a smile as he stepped outside.

Dis looked down at her baby bending her head down to smell her son. "You smell like a baby to me. Don't worry your uncles an idiot."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo Just before the baby party! ooooooooooooooooooooo

Thorin had come back with Balin and Dwalin behind him. "Look who I brought to see you little sister."

Dis turned around Fili on her hip. "Balin! Dwalin! It's been far too long!" She said placing Fili on the floor and going over to give the two older dwarves a hug.

Balin smiled hugging her back. "Where is the new little one?"

Dis smiled showing all her teeth. "Right this way!" She hated having everyone go into her room to see Kili but she wanted him nice and close so when he needed something she would be right there for him.

Dis stopped in front of the crib gathering her small child in her arms and turning around.

Thorin noticed Dis had changed his cloths Kili had on a light blue silk one piece.

Dwalin was the first to take a step forward to have a look at the new little baby. "She's a beauty Dis!"

Thorin let out a long breath blinking a couple of times. "She?" Thorin was pretty sure he had a nephew and not a niece. Maybe I dreamed it?

Dis laughed handing Kili over to Balin. "Yes he is beautiful Dwalin. But he's my son not my daughter and I named him Kili." Dis thought maybe it was a bad idea to have told them she thought she was going to have a girl, it only ended up making her look foolish.

Dwalin's cheeks turned a hint of red from embarrassment. "But I thought you said you were having a girl?" His words were muffled.

"I thought I was going to be lucky and have a girl…but a son is just as good." Dis told him pride shining in her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips.

Balin watched the baby yawn and after Kili was done his face started to make odd faces. "What's the matter little lad?" He asked but the answer he got was a long drawn out gassy noise. "Well…" Balin looked down at Kili not knowing what to say.

* * *

**I couldn't get this out of my head, and it will only be two chapters. The next chapter will be much longer and hopefully full of surprises. Please review if you liked it. **


End file.
